


The stars in your eyes

by MintSlice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: AU Where Aoba doesn't get involved with all the mess involving Platinum Jail, and Sei causes the tower to fall without calling out for Aoba to use scrap on him.Aoba works peacefully at Junkshop Heibon until one day a mysterious person wanders into his shop to buy an ancient allmate part. Aoba is smitten at first sight, and gets to know them better over time. They bond over hobbies and similar interests, and their relationship grows romantic after a while.Aoba, however, has no idea that this person is keeping a dark secret from him.
Relationships: Sei/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I'm trash this is my very secret OTP. I guess it's a little less secret now, huh? HAHAHAHA.
> 
> So, this is kinda based on a short webcomic I saw on Pixiv a year or so ago, where Sei lies by omission about being Aoba's twin and gets him to fall in love with him. I don't know which direction I'm gonna take this, but there'll be lots of twincest for all yall thirsty beasts.
> 
> First part is short and sweet before we get into them really socializing, just to set the scene. I used the pronouns 'they/them' for Sei to begin with because I like to go with Desire's 'first' impression of Sei in Re:Code Morphine route, where he only realizes that Sei is male because he manages to put two and two together that Sei is his brother. Aoba (Reason) Is not able to put two and two together here because he has no memories of being a baby, and as usual his memories of being a teen are blurry at best.

It had been about a year since Oval Tower had fallen and Platinum Jail had opened up to the old residential district. It had all happened so suddenly. Aoba had only watched it on the TV with granny, but apparently the tower went into self-destruction. All staff and visitors were evacuated, and there were no casualties. That said, Toue and a select group of his closest staff members had not been found and their whereabouts remained unknown. Aoba thought it seemed like something out of a sci-fi movie or something.

The opening of Platinum Jail had not impacted Aoba’s life much. He still worked at Junkshop Heibon, and lived peacefully with his granny and his allmate, Ren. Life carried on as usual and Aoba’s days were like the name of his workplace; ordinary. 

That is, until one day when a young person came into the shop to browse the goods. Aoba wasn’t usually that interested in the customers, but something about this person sparked something within him that he couldn’t explain. He couldn’t tell immediately what gender they were, but he didn’t worry about that too much, he just watched them as they casually browsed. At the time, he figured his fascination was out of boredom, but he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched them as they reached a high shelf, the hem of their shirt lifting to reveal a small peek of pale skin. When they turned around to approach the counter, their eyes met with Aoba’s, and he swore he felt a sharp spark in his own.

“Hi”, the person said softly. Their voice was gentle and soft, but still distinctly low. Aoba nodded back in acknowledgement, but said nothing. The person’s smile faded slightly as their eyebrows curved up like they didn’t understand something. “Um, oh. I’m here to purchase this,” they said, and held out a small package containing a nearly ancient allmate part. Aoba blinked at it, then back to the person, stunned.

“Oh… Uh, right! Yeah! Ok.” Aoba took the packet from the person and scanned it. “Um, this is a pretty old part. What kinda allmate do you have?” He asked, looking back up into those endlessly deep black eyes.

“Oh! I have a bird allmate! It doesn’t have a name yet, but it’s one of the original prototypes. I didn’t think I’d find anywhere that still sold such old parts!” They beamed at Aoba, and he felt his heart rate pick up ever so slightly.

“Right, yeah! Cool. Did you bring it with you? I can install the part for you, if you like?” Aoba said, looking around the person for a bag or carrier they might have the bird in.

“Oh, no, I left it at home because it’s not working at the moment. I was hoping this part would fix it…” The person trailed off, their face fallen, wringing their hands. Aoba nodded, eyes focused on their hands.

“Well, that’s fine. Are you planning to do the installation yourself?” He asked. The person looked up, a little shocked, and shook their head.

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t know the first thing about that!” They replied. If Aoba was thinking straight, he’d have put two and two together that for someone who doesn’t know anything about allmate repairs, they managed to find the right part pretty easily. But he wasn’t thinking straight, like something had come over him. His head started to hurt a little, his usual headaches. It wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t stand it, but it did prevent him from using his full brain capacity.

“Hmm, well, you can bring it in another time and I can install it for you?” Aoba offered. The person smiled back brightly.

“Yes! That would be great! Thank you so much! Oh, my name is Sei, by the way!” They smiled, the corners of their eyes crinkling.”

“Sei…” Aoba repeated with his mouth hung open. “Um, yeah, just come in any time!” He regained his composure and gave back his own winning smile. Sei nodded and made the payment, Aoba noticed, with a very expensive looking coil. Sei left the store with their skirt swishing as they walked, turning around to give a little wave goodbye at the door, before disappearing into the street.

It took a full ten minutes before Aoba realized his mouth was still hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei comes back to get their allmate repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to rush things, but also I want to get to the good stuff quickly...
> 
> I don't think this chapter was particularly inspired but stay with me here, it'll get better, I promise! (I hope!)

When Aoba said ‘another time’, he didn’t think that Sei would come back the very next day. But there they stood, right in front of him, wearing a short velvet dress with a peter pan collar and their same skeleton leggings and boots.

“H-Hi,” Sei said after enduring Aoba’s stare for a few moments too many. “I-I brought my allmate in…” they trailed off, shuffling their feet and looking uncomfortable as Aoba just continued to stare.

“Uh, right, yeah…” Aoba said eventually. He spotted a cage design bag hanging from Sei’s shoulders, and he guessed that the allmate must be inside. “Is… Is it in that bag?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah! Just a second!” Sei said cheerfully as they opened the bag to pull the allmate out. Cupped in their hands was a small blue and white budgie, all curled up like it was asleep. They placed the bird on the counter in front of Aoba, and pulled out the part they’d bought the day before. “I hope this was the right part, after all,” They said, although Aoba had a feeling they both knew it was the right part.

“Ok, just let me get my tools and I’ll open it up. Have you thought about a name yet?” Aoba asked, trying to fill the ever growing silence between them. It’s not that he had nothing to say, he had a lot to say, he was just so awkward around Sei that he didn’t know how or where to start. He hoped that he wasn’t putting Sei off.

“Hmm,” Sei hummed, posing in a very obviously fake thinking pose, “I don’t know. Do you have any suggestions?” Sei smiled sweetly, looking at Aoba from the corner of their eye.

“Uh…” Aoba stammered, looking down at the bird. “H-How about ‘Aoi’?” He asked, looking back up at Sei through his lashes. Sei giggled a bit, covering their mouth with their hand to try and hide it.

“Isn’t that too close to your name, Aoba?” Sei asked, still giggling. Aoba paused, then looked up properly.

“H… How do you know my name? I never told you…” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sei flushed a beautiful rose pink and began stammering.

“I-I… Uh… Um… I…” Sei looked around as if looking for something to help them out. It was just their luck, as the chime above the shop door jingled and in walked Haga-san.

“Oh, Aoba-kun, hard at work?” He said cheerfully. Aoba straightened his back and gave a firm nod.

“Just setting this customer up with a quick maintenance and part replacement!” He said, diving back into the draws of his desk to pull out his tools. He took the bird allmate and the new part and set to work. Haga-san looked pleased to see a customer in the store, and left the two alone as he went out the back to do some paperwork. “Sorry about that,” Aoba turned back to Sei with a smile, getting to work on opening up the allmate and tweaking different parts. “Um, this might take a while,” He said, and Sei nodded.

“Is it ok if I take a seat and watch?” Sei asked, pointing to the stool next to Aoba.

“Uh, sure, go ahead!” Aoba gestured to the stool, and watched as Sei took a graceful seat on it. There was a thick silence between them as Aoba worked on the allmate. He carefully replaced the new part and tweaked a few more things before closing it again. He must have been careless at some point because suddenly Sei was next to him holding his hand.

“Oh my, you’ve cut yourself!” Sei exclaimed, holding Aoba’s hand firmly. “We need to clean this blood off!” 

“Oh, I didn’t even feel anything!” Aoba gaped, looking at his hand, stunned. “We need to get a cloth or something-“ He was cut off when Sei suddenly licked at his finger. “S-Sei! What are you doing?” He tried pulling away from them, but Sei held onto him tightly.

“Hmm? Cleaning up the blood?” Sei said, cocking their head to the side and blinking blankly.

“No no no no no no, normally people don’t lick other people’s blood!” Aoba nearly shouted. Sei pulled away suddenly, letting his hand drop. Aoba caught himself before blood went everywhere and dug into a draw to pull out some tissues.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Sei said, trembling slightly, “I’m so sorry,” They said, standing up suddenly and backing away slowly. Aoba caught their arm just as they turned to run away.

“No, no, I’m sorry for yelling. I was just surprised…” Aoba said. He wasn’t convinced himself by his own lie, but he hoped that Sei didn’t leave him like this, either. He stood there holding Sei’s hand for maybe a bit too long.

“We should probably put a bandaid on this,” Sei said softly, indicating to Aoba’s bleeding hand. Aoba jumped, looking back at his hand as if he’d forgotten about the injury altogether. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, haha,” Aoba laughed nervously. He dug around in the draw to look for a bandaid, but suddenly he felt something wrap around his finger. He turned to find Sei wrapping a bandaid around it.

“I-I had one in my bag…” Sei said, sheepishly. Aoba smiled and relaxed a little.

“Well, your allmate is all ready to go. Have you ever booted it up before?” He asked. Sei looked at him blankly for a moment. “You know, set up its online form and stuff?” Aoba added to try and spur a response from Sei.

“Uh, no, I haven’t…” Sei admitted. “Will you help me with that, too?” they asked hopefully. Aoba’s smile broadened as he ushered Sei to bring the stool closer.

“Here, we’ll go through it together.” He said, booting up the allmate and projecting the setup screen through his coil. Together they went through the basic set up, putting in Sei’s credentials and specifics. They eventually came to the online mode setup, where Sei got to select from a bunch of customization options. Aoba enjoyed how into it Sei got, and before they knew it, several hours had passed.

“Ah, I’m so sorry. I didn’t expect that to take so long!” Sei apologized, like it was their fault. Aoba shook his head and smiled, patting Sei on the shoulder.

“It was my suggestion to do the setup here, so if anything it’s my fault!” Sei puffed out their cheeks at that, and opened their mouth to argue when they both paused and then simultaneously burst into laughter. Wiping a tear from his eye, Aoba perked up again and added, “Hey, we should exchange mail addresses!” Sei blushed ever so slightly and nodded their head.

“Here,” they said holding up their coil. Aoba studied it again, now that he was a bit closer, and concluded that, yes, that was a very expensive coil. He thought about it a bit more as their data transferred and before he could stop himself he blurted out something stupid.

“Why don’t you just buy a new model allmate?” Immediately he realized that it was a dumb thing to say, because Sei suddenly shrunk away from him and frowned a little.

“Why don’t you?” He accused. Aoba was about to argue, but Sei was right, Ren was an old model and he had no intention of ever replacing him.

“Wait, I’ve never shown you my allmate…” Aoba said, gears turning slowly in his head.

“What do you mean, isn’t that him right there?” Sei added, maybe a bit too quickly, and pointed to the little head poking out of Aoba’s bag on the floor. Aoba flushed red and stammered a little.

“R-Right… I guess it was obvious that he’s mine…” He looked down at Ren and patted him on the head, even though he was in sleep mode.

“No, it was a guess on my part, anyway.” Sei said with a smile. Suddenly their coils beeped, and Sei looked down at them. “Oh, looks like our data has transferred!” They said cheerfully. “I really must be going now, but send me a message later, ok?” In a bit of a flurry, Sei left the store. Aoba wondered if maybe they didn’t leave a bit too suddenly.

That said, he immediately started typing out potential messages to Sei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and Aoba meet at a cafe after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I'll be introducing some new characters next chapter. I wonder if you can guess who they'll be.

Aoba spent the weekend exchanging messages with Sei. He found out that they had similar hobbies, similar tastes in music, in games, and even liked the same kinds of food. Aoba told Sei that they had to try his granny’s doughnuts, and Sei readily agreed. Aoba didn’t quite know how to invite Sei over without seeming really sleazy, so he asked them out for coffee, and sweetened the deal by saying he’d bring a box of granny’s doughnuts with him. Of course, Sei couldn’t say no to that. They arranged to meet at a café not far from the junkshop after Aoba’s shift on Monday.

Aoba was nervous. Of course he was. He wondered if he was maybe going too fast, if he was coming on too strong. He clutched the strap of his bag and walked towards the café. He poked his head inside and looked around, spotting Sei already sitting towards the back by the window. From what Aoba could see, they were wearing the same outfit as the first day they met. He figured it must be a favourite outfit of theirs. When Sei spotted him they gave a little wave and ushered him over. He couldn’t help the little smile that spread across his face.

“Hey! Sorry, did you wait long?” Aoba said as he approached the table Sei was sat at.

“Not at all. Do you want to see the menu?” Sei offered, holding out a little laminated card to him. Aoba took it and pretended to read it, but really he was staring into Sei’s eyes. They seemed to crackle a little each time their eyes met, and Aoba’s head throbbed, ever so slightly, each time. It stirred something in him, like the back of his mind was making a connection. He realized it sounded corny, even to him, but he was feeling like this might be some kind of destiny.

“Have you decided what you wanna order?” Aoba asked, trying with all his might to sound casual. Sei must have noticed his act, because they chuckled a little and took back the menu to survey it.

“Hm, I was thinking of ordering some rose tea, what do you think?” Sei suggested, “Of course, feel free to order whatever you like!” They quickly added.

“Rose tea, huh? I’ve never heard of it. I didn’t know you could make tea from roses!” Aoba said in awe. Sei giggled sweetly as they flagged down a waitress.

“You can make tea out of just about any plant. Would you like to try some?” Aoba nodded at the offer, and Sei ordered rose tea for two and a light sandwich. Aoba hadn’t thought about food so he panicked and ordered a slice of cake that ended up way larger than he was expecting. He waited with baited breath as Sei poured him a cup of tea, and he couldn’t help getting caught up in their gracefulness. He took a tentative sip of the tea, and found it was quite sweet with a taste he couldn’t quite describe.

“Mmm, it’s good!” He remarked, taking another sip and attempting to make a dent in his cake. Sei took a dainty bite of their sandwich, and Aoba noticed that not a single hair on their head was out of place. Everything was so meticulous and measured and he wondered just what kind of upbringing they had. “What was your childhood like?” He ended up blurting. When Sei’s eyes widened and their hands stopped mid-air, he immediately regretted his question. “S-Sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…”

“No, not at all, it’s fine,” Sei coughed daintily. “It’s just, there’s not much to say. I lived alone with my… Er, Father, and several servants and-”

“Servants?!” Aoba interrupted. Sei blushed bright red and ended up babbling.

“N-No, it’s not like that. I mean, To- uh, Father, he had money, and he was very over protective of me, so yes, we had, like, maids and bodyguards and you know, normal stuff…”

“Bodyguards?! What kind of rich are we talking here?” Aoba gaped. Nothing about bodyguards sounded ‘normal’, even for a rich kid. “Was your dad famous or something? What was his name! Maybe I’ve heard of him somewhere!” 

“N-No, not famous like an actor or anything, just… Well, he was just a very successful business man, that’s all.” Sei stammered and tried to deflect Aoba’s questions.

“Oh. Aha, sorry if I was a bit intense, I got excited. But it’s still cool. So you grew up in a mansion or something? Where do you live now?” Aoba pressed. Sei looked increasingly uncomfortable, and Aoba blushed with guilt for pushing them like this. “No, I’m sorry, I should stop asking such invasive questions,” He sat back in his chair and fiddled with the cake on his plate. Sei smiled softly and took a sip of their tea.

“No, it’s fine, really. Father is, well, he’s gone now. I live in a modest apartment now. You’re welcome to come over some time if you like,” Sei raised their eyebrow, hoping that they caught Aoba’s attention with that.

“Uh, yeah! That’d be cool… Cool…” Aoba’s blush worsened, and Sei worried that maybe they’d embarrassed him or upset him somehow, even though they were the one under fire from so many questions.

“Don’t feel like you’re being pressured into coming over or anything, ok?” Sei added softly, reaching out a hand to touch Aoba’s hand. “I won’t force you into anything you don’t want to.” Aoba looked up from their hands to Sei’s eyes and he felt that same crackle in the back of his mind again. This time, the pain was worse and he ended up letting go of Sei’s hand to hold his own head. “Aoba! Are you ok?” Sei called out, reaching out to pat Aoba on the shoulder. The pain went as quickly as it came, and Aoba leaned back in his chair and tried to catch his breath.

“Nah, don’t worry about me. This happens all the time,” He tried to brush it off like it was nothing, but something in Sei’s eyes told him that maybe he wasn’t the best actor.

“Well, as long as you’re sure…” Sei said softly. “Why don’t we get out of here and try those doughnuts of your granny’s. You did bring them with you, right?” Sei added, trying to change the subject. Aoba nodded and led Sei out of the café. There wasn’t anything like a park or anything around, so they ended up finding a set of stairs in a back alley that wasn’t occupied to sit down and share the food. Aoba took the container of doughnuts out of his bag and handed it to Sei.

“Help yourself,” He said casually, leaning back against the stairs behind him. Sei looked between Aoba and the container, and opened it gingerly before taking out one of the round pieces and taking a small bite.

“Mm! These are so sweet!” Sei exclaimed and shoved the rest of the doughnut in their mouth. Aoba watched them with a smile as they took another piece, and another piece. “Mm, I’m going to eat them all if you don’t dig in soon!” Aoba laughed and took a piece.

“I can get granny to make them whenever I want, so enjoy them!” Sei nodded at that and took another few bites of a doughnut.

“Is it ok if I take the rest home?” They asked. “I’ll return the container another time!” Aoba smiled.

“Of course, go ahead!” Aoba said. He was about to move a little closer to Sei when they heard footsteps coming through the alleyway. There was a loud commotion, and Aoba let out a loud groan. “Come on, let’s hide up at the top of the stairs!” He urged Sei, and together they ran up the stairs to hide around a corner.

Sei peered from the top of the stairs to see a bunch of youngsters following someone with shaggy burgundy hair in what Sei could only describe as a leather suit. Aoba tried pulling on their arm to get them to hide with him, but Sei was much too curious. The crowd was rowdy and loud, so Sei couldn’t understand anything that was being said, but soon the people left the alley and all was quiet again.

“What was with that?” Sei asked. Aoba huffed and relaxed against the wall.

“That was Dry Juice. My friend’s team. I didn’t want them catching us…” Aoba said without thinking. Sei’s face fell and they sat back down some distance away from Aoba.

“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” They pouted. Aoba sat up straight and held up his hands, shaking his head vigorously.

“No! No, of course not! It’s just… I don’t want Mizuki to, uh…” Aoba trailed off, so Sei moved closer to press him for more.

“Mizuki? Your friend? You don’t want him to…?” Sei looked Aoba directly in the eyes, and Aoba felt that now familiar crackle again.

“I don’t want him to, like, hit on you or assume we’re dating and hassle me about it…” Aoba trailed off, blushing deeply. Sei sat back, blinking blankly.

“Why would he hit on me?” Sei asked, then added, “Do you not want people to think we’re dating?” They cocked their head and didn’t break eye contact with Aoba. Aoba was stunned, and ended up opening and closing his mouth, trying to find an answer.

“Do… Do you want people to think we’re dating?” He asked with a squeak. Sei chuckled and moved close to pat him on the shoulder.

“At least they wouldn’t hit on me then… Probably.” They said with a smile. Aoba huffed a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s true.” He paused then, eyes going wide. “D-Does that mean that we’re…?” He asked with his mouth agape.

“We’ve only just met, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life,” Sei said softly, moving ever closer to Aoba. Aoba didn’t make any effort to move away, and when Sei brought their faces close together he didn’t even try to pull away from the kiss that ensued. It was short, sweet, and chaste, but the feeling lingered on Aoba’s lips for some time after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: My favourite Tea is Rose tea. I'm obsessed with roses due to a silly anime crush I had when I was 14.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had really bad writers block for the past few weeks, and I desperately need a change of scenery.
> 
> Please enjoy exasperated Sei.

When Sei got home they were utterly exhausted. Time healing from their self-destructive tendencies really took a toll on their body, and all they wanted to do was go to sleep. When they twisted the door knob to their apartment, however, they found that it was already unlocked. With a little under-their-breath swear, they entered the apartment and braced themself. 

“Sei-san! Welcome home!”

“Welcome hoooome!”

Sei sighed. The faces of their makeshift carers put a damper on their mood.

“I’m home. What are you two doing here at this hour?” They sighed again, just really wanting to hurry up and crawl under the blankets.

“We could ask the same, Sei-san. Where have you been up until now?” Virus cocked an eyebrow and approached Sei while Trip stood back and fiddled with the decorations on the dining table. “Well, never mind that, come sit down, we’ve made dinner for you.”

“Its fine, I’m not hungry,” Sei said bleakly. They could only imagine what these two had concocted for them.

“Oh, how naughty. Did you eat out without us?” Virus said pleasantly, but his demeanor was more threatening, hovering over Sei and looking down with his cold eyes.

“I didn’t, I’m just not hungry. I’m tired, let me go to bed,” Sei said, trying to push past Virus. He wasn’t having any of that, and held Sei back with his arm. Too late, Sei noticed Trip had approached them and was ready, should Virus need backup. Sei guessed they were all going to have a lovely little meal together, then. Without struggling, Sei sat down at the dining table and surveyed the food. Overly indulgent foreign ingredients they had seen a million times before, but never bothered to ask the names of, sat on ornate plates Sei didn’t know they had. A smorgasbord of cakes and slices sat in the middle of the table, the inevitable dessert. While Sei knew that Virus and Trip would never hurt them, the two were overtly controlling and pushy, as if they knew what was best.

“That’s a good boy,” Virus cooed. Sei flinched, heart sinking, and stared at the plate of food.

“Yeah, eat up, Sei,” Trip added, already spooning a heap of food up and offering it to Sei. Sei opened their mouth and let Trip shove the food in, although they nearly choked on it, and tears formed in the corner of their eyes.

“So, Sei-san. Tell us how your day was.” Virus wasn’t asking about their day. He was demanding a report of every little move Sei made. Sei only managed a muffled sound as they choked down the food that Trip and shoved into them. After swallowing, and holding up a polite hand to Trip to pause his spoon-feeding, Sei spoke up.

“I just explored the island. There are so many interesting places around here, you know? Quirky little shops and stuff…” Sei trailed off, but their stomach churned the second they saw the glint in Virus’ eye.

“Shops like… Heibon, for instance?” Sei swallowed hard. Virus smirked at the response and leaned back in his chair. “How is Aoba-san doing?” He asked. Sei made a conscious effort to not look him in the eyes as they responded.

“I wasn’t aware that you were acquainted.” Sei said softly. Trip laughed out loud and Sei heard the sound of a spoon clattering to the table.

“Sei, of course we know him. We’re his biggest fans, after all,” Trip said, if not a little smugly, and Sei had to try hard not to show any outward signs of unease.

“What kind of fans?” Sei asked lightly. They didn’t want to let on how much they actually knew about their twin, but they also weren’t sure how much the other two knew about him, either.

“You know, Sei-san, Aoba-san used to play Rhyme quite a lot in his youth, didn’t he, Trip?” Virus said pleasantly. Trip nodded his head vigorously and picked up the spoon he’d dropped to continue force-feeding Sei.

“Yeah, yeah. He was really good at it too, you know?” Trip added, forcing a spoonful of food into Sei’s mouth.

“Indeed. Ah, those were the good old days, weren’t they? But we haven’t stopped loving him just because he stopped playing…” Virus trailed off as he daintily picked at his own meal. Trip seemed to have abandoned his own meal in favour of feeding Sei. Sei, however, nearly choked on the food. Virus had said they loved Aoba. They didn’t know in what capacity, if any, these two were capable of that feeling, but they felt nervous all over again. Pushing away Trip’s hand, Sei began to stand up.

“Well, thank you for the meal, but I’m quite full now and I’d really love to just go to bed if you don’t mind?” Sei didn’t wait for the two terrors to respond before they stood up to leave the table, but suddenly they were pulled back by a strong arm.

“Seeeiiiii, you haven’t bathed yet today, have you?” Trip whisper-yelled into their ear. Virus was almost immediately by their side, as well.

“My, my, Sei-san. Since you’re so exhausted, we’d better help you out in the bathroom, huh?” Sei shuddered at Virus’ tone. Bed time looked impossibly far away.

“I’m fine with a quick shower-!” Trip picked Sei up and headed towards the bathroom without letting them finish speaking. Virus followed suit and locked the bathroom door behind him.

“Now, now, Sei-san. Let’s get you all nice and clean,” Virus cooed as he filled up the bathtub with water. Trip lifted Sei into the water and started pouring in some sweet smelling liquid. Sei could only relax back into Virus’s arms as the two men began scrubbing them down.

“Ah! Please, don’t!” Sei struggled against the wandering hands on their body, but they were so exhausted they couldn’t fight back.

“Come, now, Sei-san. Be a good boy for us!” Virus commanded. Again, Sei’s stomach tied in knots over the comment, but said nothing in return. Virus ran his hands through Sei’s hair and gave it a good massage while Trip helped himself to more intimate areas. Even as Sei gasped and pulled away, Trip shoved his hand into places they were very much not welcome. 

“I-Isn’t this enough?” Sei shouted finally. Both Virus and Trip pulled away briefly, before pulling Sei up out of the bath and draping a towel around their shoulders.

“You’re right, Sei-san. We just want to make sure you’re properly taken care of,” Virus said as he gently wiped Sei’s body dry.

“Yeah, yeah, we gotta look after you!” Trip added as he lead Virus, who was now carrying Sei bridal style, into the bedroom. When Sei finally saw the bed, they sighed with relief.

“Let’s get you some pajamas and tuck you in nice and tight, ok?” Virus hummed to himself as he pulled some clothes out of Sei’s wardrobe. All of the clothes had been chosen by Virus and Trip, and Sei had only recently been able to have some input, so when Virus pulled out navy blue pajama bottoms and a space rocket t-shirt out, Sei felt their heart sink even further. Not only were the clothes not to their taste, but a lot of them infantilized Sei, which was grating in its own way. Space ships? Very cool. Cartoony, childish space ships on pajamas? Significantly less cool.

“Want me to sing you a lullaby?” Trip offered as he helped Sei into the pants. Sei shook their head slightly, but exhaustion was taking over and honestly, they probably wouldn’t have stayed awake long enough to hear Trip sing anyway. Virus helped Trip pull Sei into bed and pulled up the covers. When Sei’s head hit the pillow they were out like a light.

The only thing that occupied Sei’s dreams was the hope that those two creeps wouldn’t be there in the morning, and that they’d get to see Aoba again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how involved I want Virus and Trip to be in this story.  
> On the one hand, they can be in the background and just turn up to torment Sei on occasion.  
> On the other hand, they can turn up and try to get close to Aoba again as well.
> 
> If you have any opinions on this please let me know!


End file.
